L stands for Lily and E stands for Evans
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: Character drabble competition. 10 unrelated drabbles, 10 prompts. Beware of fluff and cuteness :) 1. loop 2. lying 3. last 4. leaf 5. legs 6. emotional 7. embers 8. ever 9. elf 10. energy. All are Lily centric, most include James as well.
1. Loop

**Challenge**: 100 different pairings competition, Character Drabble challenge, Loved And Hated ships competion.

**Prompts**: Loop and Cinnamon,

Pairings: James/Lily (Loved)

**Thanks to Being A Wallflower for beta-ing and the title.**

* * *

**Cinnamon**

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pretty _please?"

"Still no!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"You think that using a Muggle phrase will be enough to sweet talk me into getting on that death trap? I don't think so, Potter."

She had to give him points for trying, at least: he certainly was persistent. She chuckled and shook her head at the thought. Six years of asking her out - 'persistent' didn't cut it. More like determined, unstoppable, and completely out of his mind.

"But Li-ly!" he whined like a child. Lily bit her lip to keep from laughing. Once upon a time this would have infuriated her, but now it was made her laugh.

"Pouting? Really James? We're going in circles here, you know. One giant loop. You beg, I say no. You beg some more, and I still say 'no.' Are you starting to see the pattern?" she asked, amusement lacing her cinnamon sweet voice.

"C'mon, Lils! It'll be fun, I promise I won't let you fall. You have nothing to be scared of." He smirked and sent her a wink. She blushed, cursing the effect he had on her and wishing she didn't suddenly have the urge to 'jump his bones' as her best friend, Zanna, would put it.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend of almost six months. He knew exactly what made her tick. She scowled at him, making her displeasure well known. She was Lily Evans, Head Girl, potions extraordinaire, and most of all, she was a Gryffindor. She was not scared of a bloody broom.

There was no way in Hell she was backing down now.

"Fine. On one condition." She glared at him as he raised his eyebrows.

He took a step closer so that she could feel his warm breath on her face, and she inadvertently shivered. As he bent down to whisper in her ear seductively she almost lost any sense of self restraint she once had.

"Name it."

"Eat cinnamon." He raised his eyebrows but didn't comment, instead choosing to step even closer. She took a step back and found the wall at her back.

The corner of his lips twitched in amusement, automatically her eyes dropped to his mouth and her blush deepened. Unfortunately, that small detail didn't escape his notice. He smirked and she watched his eyes darken with desire.

"I have a much better idea, and I'm sure you'll agree." He stepped closer still.

He was so close now, she stepped back again feeling the cold stone wall of the castle against her back. They could be no closer together even if they tried. His hands were tangled in her fiery mane of red hair and his lips were on hers, smothering them, caressing them, loving them. They kissed like the world was going to end and this was the last time they'd ever see each other. They kissed like they were in love.

The last coherent thought she had before giving in to her desires was that he tasted like cinnamon.


	2. Lying

Challenge: Character Drabble competition

Prompts: Lying

Pairing: James/Lily.

Note: Zanna is an OC from my fic Entering the Unknown who is dating Sirius and also his best friend.

* * *

There was something special about lying in the grass on a sunny summers day watching the clouds float by.

Maybe it was special because it was her 19th birthday

Or perhaps it was special because of the person lying next to her. She turned her head slightly to the left, and allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she observed the boy who lay there peacefully, with a small smile gracing his handsome features.

_Yes, that was it._ She thought. _It wasn't where you were, or why you were there. It was all about who was there with you._

The thought made her smile.

James. Who would have thought that she'd end up dating Hogwarts' biggest git? If somebody had told her two years ago that he would one day become the love of her life, she'd scoff and call them mental.

"What're you grinning at?" His amused voice roused her from her reverie.

"Just wondering what drug you must have given me in order for me to be willingly here with you right now."

"Oh so are you saying the only way I'll ever get you to forever be mine will be because of a love potion? Sad. Am I not handsome enough for you? Maybe you'd prefer Sirius. The girls certainly seem to like him. Or perhaps you'd rather someone a little more...similar - like Remus. Then you guys can get married and live in a bookstore." He teased.

"Hey! I resent that! And anyway, Sirius is, not unfortunately mind you, taken. Honestly I really don't think Zanna would appreciate me stealing her boyfriend. Merlin knows it took them long enough to actually get together. Honestly."

"Remind you of anyone?"

She glared at him and responded hotly, "I, unlike Zanna, had a perfectly good reason for not saying yes to your constant stalkerish attempts at asking me out."

He smirked. "You keep telling yourself that love, anyway you didn't answer my earlier question."

"And which one would that be?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

He leaned over her where she was lying on the grass, so close that she could feel his hot breath on her face causing her to flush deeply.

"Oh Lily, don't play coy, you're really not very good at it." He whispered teasingly, sending a shiver down her spine.

She huffed in indignation. "I'll have you know that I could 'play coy' perfectly well if I wanted to, Mr-Know-It-All."

"Love, stop changing the subject."

She found it hard to think straight when his face was so close to hers.

"Fine. Yes, the only way you'd ever get me down the isle would be if I were drugged."

"Liar."

"Oh really?"

He smirked, bringing his lips mere inches away from hers.

"Prove it. Marry me. Be mine, forever. No love potions."

"Yes." She whispered. "Oh, and Remus isn't my type."

He crashed his lips down onto hers, and didn't remove them for a very long time.

* * *

I'd love to know your thoughts! Leave a review if you want :)


	3. Last

I want to dedicate this whole story (past and future chapters) to xThe Painted Lady as a belated birthday present. Enjoy!

This chapter specifically is for TurnToPage495 for leaving one of the sweetest review ever :)

**Prompt**: Last

**Pairing**: James/Lily

* * *

She was standing in the doorway of the Heads dorm on the 21st June, 1978 staring pensively at nothing when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, hugging her from behind.

She knew who the mystery person was even before he spoke, she recognized the cinnamon-y smell of his cologne mixed in with the ever present scent of 'Quidditch'.

She couldn't think of a better way to describe the scent other than 'Quidditch,' there was the musky smell of brooms, broom polish, and many more that she couldn't name. So she just said he smells like Quidditch.

"Hey James," She greeted, the smile evident in her voice as she snuggled back into his warm, muscular chest.

He chuckled and kissed her lightly as she turn her head slightly to face him.

"How did you know it was me?"

She looked him dead in the eye and said completely straight faced, "Magic."

He chuckled appreciatively and hugged her tighter as she twisted around to face him.

"I can't believe it. It's our last day of school. Last day of being Heads, last day of sleeping in the dorms, last day ever in this castle. We're never coming back. I can't believe seven years has gone so fast. Sometimes I wish I was a first year again." Lily sniffed, burying her head in the crook of James's neck.

"What, so that you can call me an 'arrogant git' and claim you'd rather go out with the Giant Squid, who is rumored to be Godric Gryffindor in disguise, than me again?" James teased.

She slapped him playfully on the arm but smiled nevertheless.

"Prat."

"Who, you or me?"

She rolled her eyes good naturedly, "You of course, what other idiot do we know standing in this room?"

Sirius's voice floated up the stairs behind them.

"OI Prongs, stop practicing mouth to mouth with Lily and get your arse down here now!"

"Padfoot! It's called tact!" Remus's admonishing yet amused voice proceeded to reprimand Sirius.

Lily took one look at James face, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards as he tried to hold back a laugh, and promptly kissed him long and hard.

She conveyed everything she felt in that kiss, her love for him; worry about the war; the bittersweet feeling of leaving Hogwarts for the last time and her joy from just enjoying he last moments.

She felt her knees go weak from the intensity of their kiss, James's arms tightened around her waist pulling her flush against him and her hands tangled in his dark, messy hair.

"Prongs! Oi James! HEY NO SNOGGING BEHIND CLOSED DOORS! MOONY MY EYES!"

They broke apart laughing as they watched Sirius, who had evidently come to collect James, ran back down stairs complaining about being scared for life.

"I'd better go see what Padfoot wants, he'll sulk for the entire train ride if I don't. I'll meet you in the common room soon yeah?" She nodded and James gave her a quick peck on the lips before exiting the Head Girls dorm.

Lily smiled and looked around her room. There was no doubt that she was going to miss this place, her home for the past seven years of her life.

She remembered the nerves and the excitement that came with being a first year, discovering platform 9 and 3/4, seeing the train, meeting her friends and taking the boats across the black lake for the first time.

She remembered the awe she felt when she first saw the magnificent castle, and she couldn't help but feel sad that this would be the last time she ever stepped foot here again. It would be so strange, she mused, going from living in school and sharing a room with your best friends, to suddenly having everybody either move in with friends and significant others, or go back to their parents.

It was hard to leave behind seven years worth of memories, and for some it might have been easier to spare the heartbreak and not make them at all.

But for Lily, she wouldn't give them up for the world.

She took one more look around her room and went downstairs to meet James and the others for what would be the Marauders last ever Hogwarts prank.

Goodbye Hogwarts, she thought, and stepped out of her room for the final time.


	4. Leaf

I know that Autumn is like september, october, november...so yeah, this doesn't exactly comply with the canon timeline I guess as I imagined they wouldn't get together until at least after christmas but oh well.

And to think I intended this to be less than 500 words...oh well. I hope you like Sweet, adorable, romantic!James **Jewel** because this is for you {**Forever Noxer}**

**Prompts**: Leaf & Throw a fit

**Challenge**: The character drabble comp & the if you dare challenge

* * *

Lily had been in the Library prepping for her upcoming NEWTs when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, blindfolded her and promptly led her out.

"James, where on earth are you taking me? We have NEWTs to study for and we can't afford to be messing around! And why am I blindfolded?" Lily cried, NEWT paranoia was bringing her to a record high.

James chuckled, still holding her hand as they weaved through Hogwarts empty corridors- 5th years and 7th years were either in the Common room or the Library studying and all those that were not 5th or 7th year were hiding out in their dorms for fear of being snapped, shouted or yelled at by the devil-fide by the 5th or 7th years.

"James Charlus Potter answer me or so help me God I will not hesitate to throw a fit." She warned.

James chuckled again. "Patience, Lily, patience. All will be revealed in time."

"James..."

"Lils, please stop ruining my surprise. Really, no one likes a killjoy."

She couldn't see to be sure but she would bet anything that he was smirking.

She rolled her eyes but didn't reply.

Lily knew when they were outside as she felt the cool air gently kiss her face, and she heard the sound of leaves crunching underneath her feet.

She felt a strange surge of affection for the handsome boy whose hand she was holding, it was stronger then a 'crush' and definitely more than her usual 'like.' She was at a loss as to how to explain the intense rush she felt when James fingers lightly brushed her cheeks as they slid up to undo the blindfold, words couldn't describe the shivers than ran down her spine when he smiled at her, nor the electric shock she felt when he touched her.

It wasn't until she looked around and saw that James had set up a picnic complete with a blue peony, her favourite flower, in a vase in the center of the cloth.

She looked up and saw him run a hand through his hair and she smiled. The smile he sent back made her heart race a million miles an hour.

"Close your eyes." He whispered.

She did.

Lily heard rustling and was about to open her eyes when James gently covered them with one hand, and using his free ha d he placed something on her head.

"Open your eyes."

Slowly she complied, taking in everything about her surroundings before focusing her attention on James.

He was wearing a garland of leaves on his head, like a crown. She couldn't help but laugh.

Any normal person would have looked ridiculous, she knew she was wearing one too, but James with his sheepish crooked grin just looked absolutely Greek God perfect.

"You were talking about fairytales the other day, and how the beautiful Princess always have a handsome Prince, and you said they didn't exist in reality. So I thought i'd prove you wrong, you're my princess, and i'm your prince. See? We've even got the crowns to prove it."  
He pointed to the rings of leaves all strung together that were sitting on their heads.

Lily giggled.

"I'd fight a dragon for you, battle of an evil step mother, rescue you from a tower and i'd always catch you when you fall."

He took a deep breath, Lily thought he looked like an angel.  
"I guess what I'm trying to say, at the risk of sounding awfully cheesy, is will you be my fairytale princess?"

"I already am." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. It was then that the fireworks really exploded and Lily realized the feeling she felt earlier was love. Pure, unadulterated, genuine love.

Words were not needed for them to express their unspoken declarations of love.

* * *

**A/N**

Gah. Ok, I'm drowning in sweetness. God that was sappy. Sorry about that. Anyway, Jewel and everybody else, I hope you liked this so let me know what you thought in a review!


	5. Legs

A/N This one will be short...and hopefully funnier as opposed to sickly sweet like the last one.

**Prompt**: Legs

* * *

"Oh my Merlin, Lily, Harry has legs!" James called out, sounding like he was in shock.

Warily, Lily eyed her husband as if she was meticulously deciding what would be the best thing to say when you think your husband has officially lost his mind.

"James...of course Harry has legs. It is the norm you know, for babies to be born with them. It's not exactly a revolutionary concept." Lily said slowly, as if speaking to a child though she sounded faintly amused.

James had the grace to look just slightly embarrassed. "No, I mean, he's using them! Lils, Harry's using his legs!"

Lily looked shocked, "Did you just say Harry was _loosing_his legs?"

James looked at her oddly, "No, I said he was using his legs!"

Now it was Lily's turn to raise an eyebrow, "James, Harry's _always_using his legs. It's why he had them. To use them?"

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "No Lils, I mean Harry's walking!"

"Well why didn't you just say so in the first place?" She cried, and turned around to watch Harry stumble towards his fathers outstretched arms.

Lily's entire face shone with pride as she watched her beautiful baby boy take his first few steps before promptly falling on his rear end.

James roared with laughter. "Don't worry mini-me. You'll be as awesome as I am one day, you just wait. Once you start properly walking, then we'll talk Quidditch, but _shhh_don't tell your mother, she's a killjoy and doesn't want you on a broom." James snuck a sly glance at Lily while he said that. Harry cooed.

Lily just smiled, shook her head and walked over to where James was holding the baby, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"My little family." James said proudly. He kissed Lily's forehead gently and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

She smiled up at him.

Their little family.

* * *

**A/N** Ok. The ending was sappy, but not too sappy so no hate :)


	6. Emotional

I am no expert on pregnancy, so if this fic makes you go 'Huh? pregnant women aren't like that!' just roll with it :)

**Prompt**: Emotional & Cravings

**Challenge**: The Character Drabble comp with a twist & the If you dare...challenge.

I hope you enjoy this :)

* * *

"James!" Lily's piercing shriek filled the air of the Potters little flat.

James winced as the sound reached his ears, "There's no need to shout, Lils, I'm right here."

She whipped around as best as any five month pregnant women can, to glare at James.

He raised his hands in submission, "What have I done this time?"

Lily scowled, "There's no ice cream left! You told me you brought some! How can I eat my pudding with no Ice Cream?"

James looked bewildered, "Lils, I just brought ice cream the other day - one chocolate, one vanilla remember?"

Lily took a controlled, deep breath. Was it too much to ask that her husband be prepared? He _knew_ she craved pudding, and he _knew_ that she never ate pudding without ice cream, so there should _always_ be ice cream in the fridge.

"Well obviously, James, you didn't because look in that freezer and tell me- is there any ice cream there?" She gave him her best death stare. James gulped and did as she asked.

"Ummm, maybe you ate it all?"

Uh oh, wrong thing to say to a pregnant woman, Lily thought.

"Are you calling me fat, James? Are you suggesting that I ate every single tub of Ice cream, by my self? Are you judging me? Do you not want me any more? Is that it? _Well_?" Lily's mood and changed faster than James's confused mind could comprehend.

Lily took his silence as a 'no.'

"I can't believe you! You stupid arrogant-toe rag! Why did I ever marry you?" She sobbed as she threw pillows from the couch at his head.

James couldn't help it. He started laughing. At first it was just a small chuckle, then a laugh and then he was in full on hysterics.

"What are you laughing at?" Lily asked nervously, her hormones messing with her emotions.

James took a deep breath and steadied himself before moving closer to Lily and putting his hands on either side of her head and rested his forehead on hers.

"Lily. You aren't fat. I'm not leaving you. You married me because I asked, and you said yes. I'm fairly sure you weren't under the influence of a spell or a potion, thus meaning you loved me. Now, are you going throw more pillows at me or do you want to buy some ice cream?"

Lily smiled, he had a way of making everything better.

"Ice cream. Always ice cream." She said solemnly.

James winked, "We'll save the pillow fights for later then shall we?"

She slapped him on the arm. "Prat."

"Beautiful."

"Idiot."

"I love you too."

"Git."

"You married me."

"I'm starting to question that decision."  
"Ouch. Way to hurt a guys feelings, first you scream at me, then you throw pillows and now you insult me?"

"Twat."

"Let's go get you that ice cream."


	7. Embers

**Bit of a strange one this was...not sure how I feel about it**.

**Prompt**: Embers

* * *

She was curled up in her favourite arm chair in the Heads common room, holding a book but not really reading it. James was lying on the couch, not quite asleep but not quite awake.

Lily smiled as she watched the embers in the fireplace flicker and fade, then spark up again only to fade. One thing she noticed was that they never went out. There was always a spark, no matter how faint, the fire never went out.

Looking at James she realized that was what love was like. A fire. It starts out as something small, barely existing, but then it grows and gets brighter and the flames rise a little higher and higher until it's a roaring fire. Even though the flame may flicker, even though James and Lily may have their issues and they don't always get along, there was always that spark to ensure that the flame will never die.

_When you find your fairytale prince, your love will survive every test that life can throw at you,_ Lily mused to herself, _and James is my fairytale prince._

She smiled to herself and fell asleep dreaming of her prince.


	8. Ever

**Pairing**: James/Lily

**Prompt**: Ever (I had no idea how to use it. I just repeated the word.)& #160 Amnesia

**Word count**(not incl a/n): 495- which was my limit. No more no less allowed.

**Challenge**: The character drabble prompt with a twist & Word drabble challenge 2 & 'If you dare...' challenge

**Note**: This is kind of like a cross between a free-verse and a drabble, hemce all the formatting, if I should remove it, tell me. It was an experiment. But do be polite about it. :)

* * *

"Are you serious? You've never had a drop of firewhiskey in your life?" Sirius asked incredulously, "Oi, James wanna watch your girlfriend get drunk?"

Lily shook her head, "There is no way in Hell you are getting me drunk, Black."

Sirius smirked, "Oh, we'll see about that."

James stepped in, "C'mon Lils! It'll be fun. You don't have to get _drunk_, just...live a little."

She knew it would end badly, she shouldn't have said yes, but they gave her no choice.

"Consider it a challenge Lily, prove to us that you are worthy of being James's girlfriend by drinking. We'll see how well you can hold your liquor, Little Lightweight."

"What on earth makes you think I'm a lightweight?" Lily cried indignantly, before realizing her fatal mistake.

Sirius smirked and handed her a glass. "Drink up, Evans, prove us wrong."

And that was the last time Lily Marie Evans ever listened to Sirius Black. Or James Potter for that matter.

Lily scowled, and cursed Sirius for exploiting her weakness- she couldn't say no to a challenge. Lily kept her furious gaze locked onto Sirius's as she drank, trying not to wince at the burning sensation it left as the drink slipped down her throat. His smirk grew.

There was a part of her brain telling her that this was a bad idea, that was the rational part. The smart and sensiblepart, the part that knew Sirius Black was bad news.

Another glass of firewhiskey soon made those pesky, sensible, rationalthoughts vanished.

Maybe it was true, what Sirius said, maybe Lily was a lightweight, but she didn't care. She felt more free than she had in a long time.

All she ever wanted was..._another glass of firewhiskey._ She felt delightfully happy, and she figured this must be 'the buzz' that everybody talked about when they drank.

James, who was also 'slightly buzzed' or rather, drunk, grabbed her small hand and pulled her up onto the nearest table where he put his arm around her waist and dipped her back, planting a long kiss on her lips.

When Lily was sober, these kisses felt like fire running through her veins, however the fact that she had had one too many drinks, meant that the rush she felt was more like an inferno.

And it was the best feeling _ever_.

"Lily," James said solemnly, quite coherently for someone who had drunk as much as he had, "I think I love you."

Lily smiled goofily, she wouldn't remember saying this in the morning, she was sure of that, but something compelled her to say it anyway, "I think I love you too."

And his smile was _so perfect_, she thought he looked like a fallen angel.

He kissed her again. This time it was like an eruption**.**

She woke up the next morning on the couch with a killer headache not remembering a thing.

She shook her head, vowing to _never, ever,_ drink again.


	9. Elf

**Prompt**: Elf, #**61**- "I can't be gay! I drink beer! I am a man!", #**10** -"I always knew you guys had a burning passion for each other.", #**24**- "Oi! I am not senile"/ "Well that's debatable." #**40** "Shut up. Or I will make you." Vague Misery

**Challenge**: The character Drabble competition with a twist, the quotes challenge. If you dare...challenge.

**Note**: I have no clue where this came from...but this was a goodbye to Marie Fisher, I really hope you like this and I'll be sad to see you go :)

* * *

"We're not getting a House Elf," Lily said firmly.

James looked bemused at the thought of no House Elf, "We're not?"

He furrowed is eyebrows as he contemplated this strange new concept.

Lily bit her lip to keep from smiling and snogging him right then and there. He looked so adorable when he was thinking.

"No house elf, James."

"Why not?"

"Because, we are perfectly capable of doing chores ourselves. Right?"

"I'm not," James mumbled.

Lily smiled. He was like an overgrown kid.

_That's because he is a kid,_ she thought, _and so are you. 19 hardly counts as being an adult._

She grinned evilly, "James..."

He looked up from his vaguely miserable brooding, "Yeah?" He asked warily, he knew Lily well enough to know that that grin meant trouble.

"You know how having no House Elf means we have to do our own chores? Like cooking, cleaning, making the beds..."

His eyes widened, "We'd have to make our own beds?" He gasped in horror.

Lily laughed, "Yes James, you'd have to make your own bed. Sirius is over here often enough, you could always make him do your chores for you."

James looked at her as if seeing he was seeing her for the first time.

"Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"

She gave him _the look_, and carried on speaking.

But anyway, you how you and Sirius are secretly gay together and as a result are joined at the hip?"

"Yes..." He said, drawing out the 'e.'

_Wait for it_, Lily thought, her tongue curling in anticipation for the entertainment that she was about to witness.

"No, wait, WHAT? Sirius and I aren't gay together! If I was going to be gay I'd have a better taste in guys than Sirius!" James cried.

_And the penny drops_. Her grin widened.

Sirius chose that moment to enter the room.

"Hey! I take offense at that. Granted I'd pick Remus over you any day...Since when were we gay together anyway?"

"Lily thinks we're gay together! Sirius, I can't be gay with Sirius! I'm in love with Lily! If I was gay with Sirius I couldn't love Lily! I have a girlfriend who I sleep with regularly! SIRIUS!" James cried in desperation, eyes wide and making frantic hand gestures.

Sirius paled, Lily by this point was nearly dying of laughter at the chaos she had caused.

"Prongs, Mate. I really do not want to know about yours and Lily's sex life. Ever."

James waved him off, "Padfoot, we have bigger problems at stake here! Our manhood is being questioned! Our MANHOODS, Padfoot!"

Sirius choked on the butterbeer Lily had handed him as he entered the room.

"I can't be gay! Not with James! I drink beer! I AM A MAN!" Sirius cried, unbuckling his trousers to prove it. James did the same.

Lily laughed even harder, her eyes shine with a mixture of mirth and unshed tears.

"I always knew you guys had a secret, burning passion for each other, but I never thought I'd literally see the day where you took your pants off for each other," Lily commented, raising her eyebrow and chuckling.

Sirius glared at her. "Shut up or I will make you."

"Really?" Lily snorted. "And how are you going to do that? Snog me?"

Sirius winked, "Is that an invitation?"

James turned beet red, "Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about! Go snog your own!"

Sirius considered this for a moment before smirking, "Oh Prongs, we'll be doing a lot more than snogging I guarantee you that."

Lily snorted again as James winked back suggestively.

"You guys realize that this isn't helping your case right? Or are you both to senile to realize that?"

"Oi! I am not senile!" James cried in indignation.

Now it was Sirius's turn to snort, "Well that's debatable."

James glared. Sirius raised his hands in mock surrender and backed out of the room still smirking.

"Thank Merlin he's gone. Now what were we discussing again? Something about getting a house elf?"

"Ahh yes..."

* * *

**A/N So um. Hope you liked it, and didn't find it too weird or anything. :)**

**Good news: This story has hit 1100 views! Yay!**

**Please nominate these stories for various awards over on HPFC if you liked them!**

**Don't favourite/Alert/View without reviewing please!**

**Hey I was nominated for best friendship, romance and hunour author on the L&L awards! Links are on my profile if you want to vote!**


	10. Energy - final chapter!

**Pairing**: Lily/James

**Prompt**: Energy, christmas never bite the hand that feeds you.

**Challenge**: If you dare, 100 different pairings, characyer drabble comp with a twist.

**Note**: Ok. I lied. I said this was going to be family orientated...well it's not. So deal. :)This is the last chapter ever guys! If you like Jily, check out sime of my other stuff. It's pretty anazing. (jokes)

This story has 1269 views! Yay!

Thanks to everybody who has reviewed *heart* it really helps keep me motivated :)

* * *

Lily Evans was rudely awoken early on the morning of 25th of December, 1977, by none other, than James Potter.

"Lily! Lily! Lily! Wake up! How can you still be asleep? It's Christmas!" James cried excitedly as he bounced into her room.

She groaned and rolled over, hiding her face in her pillow attempting to drown out James's incessent whining.

"James."

"Lily."

"_James!_"

"_Lily!_" He mocked.

She growled as James smirked. He came to sit on the end of her bed, finding where her feet were under the blankets and tickling them.

She kicked out, annoyed, but James just laughed and kept going.

"James."

"Lily."

She rolled her eyes, but turned onto her back so that she could glare at James.

"How the bloody hell do you have so much goddamned energy at-" She paused to check her clock, "-6AM in the morning?" She asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

He just laughed and physically pushed Lily over so that he could lie down next to her.

"I guess I'm just a morning person," He said, a small smirk tugging at the corner if his lips as Lily tried to push him out.

"Well go be a morning person with Sirius, not me." She grumbled, giving up trying pushing him out and instead trying to literally kick him out.

"Nuh uh uh Lily! Play nice or I wont give you your Christmas presents!" He teased, playing with a strand of her vibrant red hair.

Lily's face lit up, just a tiny bit at the mention of presents.

"Presents?" She asked hopefully, "As in more than one?"

She snuggled a bit closer to him.

"You'll just have to come downstairs and see then won't you?" He winked, and with that, promptly left the bed and vacated her room, giving Lily no choice but to follow him, smiling just a little.

* * *

***sniff* It's done! I hope you like these as much as I did! Thoughts are extremly appeciated :)**

**2000 hits guys! Yay! Oh and vote for me in L&L's 2012 genre awards! Voting ends feb 1st. Links on my profile!**


End file.
